


Doubting

by Gravityxox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Doubt, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxox/pseuds/Gravityxox
Summary: Sometimes Yosuke just gets inside his own head and needs some help getting out of it.





	Doubting

Recently Yosuke has been thinking about how life would be without his best friend, his partner, his boyfriend. 

The idea of him leaving Inaba and going back to the city sent a chill down his spine, would Yu forget about him and move on; cut off all contact with him after he goes and gets a new life with a pretty girl he met in the city. Yosuke hopes he wouldn't because he loves him, adores him so much he over came that nagging voice in his head that being homosexual is weird; he can give some credit or Kanji for that.

Just as these thoughts were spinning around in his head he heard a knock at his bedroom door, must be him mother Yosuke thought but alas he was wrong. It was Yu. How did he get in? Ah! Teddie must've let him in he figured, with Ted being how he is lead him to being too air-headed and will open the door for almost anyone. Which sometimes was worrying.

"Hey, partner! 'Sup" Yosuke hastily spoke since he was abruptly jerked out of his mildly depressing thoughts.  
"Yosuke, what wrong?" Yu enquired without any hesitation.

That's just like Yu. To see straight through Yosuke he always was able to do that from the day they met, when Yosuke was rolling around a bin he accidentally rode his bike into.

"Why do you ask? Nothing's wrong." Yosuke quickly denied, so fast it was so obvious that it was a hurriedly thrown together lie.  
"I ask because when you're thinking about something deeply your hands twitch." Yu argued gently.

Yosuke looked down to his calloused hands from playing guitar and low and behold his hands most definitely were twitching, quite rapidly actually. 

" I already told you noth-. Ah you know what I'm not gonna be able to lie to you, I guess I'll just tell you. C'mon get in here." Yu nodded in affirmation taking off his jacket as they sat on Yosuke bedroom floor between his bed and coffee table so they were facing his; for some reason huge closet. 

"So what has got you so riled up?" questioned Yu.

 

" I was just got these dumb thoughts in my head that when you go back to the city at the end of the school year, you will forget all about me and move on this your life with a better more fitting lover than me...." As Yosuke trailed off on his speech realised how fucking idiotic these thoughts really were and tried to cover up it up by saying "But how stupid is that! Like that would ever happen! Haha..haha..ha..."

 

With his nervous laugher leading to an end, Yu had the most shocked yet understanding look on his face, which in all fairness was a pretty expressive reaction for someone like stoic faced Yu.

 

"Yosuke, you're right that is a stupid thought because I would never do that. I'm not in this relationship just for a fling, I'm in it for the long haul even if that means long distance. You know me better than that too as if I could ever do that it would be too painful for the both of us and on top of that. I love you and that is never going to change no matter how far apart we are or how many people try to flirt with me back in the city, I'm faithful till the end and I hope you are too." Yu declared.

 

In reply Yosuke said " Of course, I'm gonna be in it to end as well; I don't like quitting. And I should've known that they guy who does favours for complete strangers, feeds stray dogs and pets every cat he sees would be too selfless to do that to someone."

 

"Oh, shut up about the cats already." Yu exclaimed. While lobbing Yosuke's pillow toward him, which ended up nailing him right in the face.

 

The laughter that sprung from this was loud enough to drown out the meloncholy thoughts that had previous hung in the air. They'll tackel the problems that they will inevitable face in the future, but for now this is all they need to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo heeey, this fic I wrote at like 2am and it’s not beta read so it’s prolly not great but here ya go.


End file.
